


Серебряная коллекция

by seventy_nine_percent



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Psychological Drama, Romance, Size Kink, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-07-14 14:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventy_nine_percent/pseuds/seventy_nine_percent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Знаете, бывает: хочется сладкого, или выпить... или Шерстрейда. Чтобы не мучиться бесплодными желаниями, а заодно научиться наконец писать драбблы, я зачинаю сей проект.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Объятия

**Author's Note:**

> Рейтинг стоит общий, предупреждения - тоже. Некоторые истории будет иметь свои шапки и эпиграфы.
> 
> Ставлю статус "закончен", потому что в ближайшее время не планирую писать новые драбблы, но это не значит, что их не будет никогда. В ближайшем будущем, когда-нибудь, возможно...

\- Нет. Никаких объятий.

Лестрейд, уже было нагнувшийся над диваном, замирает.

\- Ты не в настроении? Твоим возлюбленным бактериями не понравилась их новая чашечка Петри?

\- Я думаю. Ты мне мешаешь. От тебя исходит... - Шерлок неопределенно махнул рукой, не отрывая взгляда от некой, одному ему видимой точки в пространстве.

Лестрейд вздохнул.

\- Ну ладно, если "исходит", что уж тут поделаешь...

Он уже начал выпрямляться, но Шерлок снова взмахнул рукой, на этот раз более конкретно.

\- Нет, стоять, я передумал. Хочу обниматься.

\- Ты же только что не хотел! - Лестрейд озадаченно почесал нос.

\- Для таких, как Грегори Лестрейд повторяю: я передумал, - Шерлок поморщился, но не сменил позы и не повернул головы - то есть вовсе никак не проявил свою готовность к тактильному контакту.

\- Ну ладно, - Лестрейд хмыкнул и начал наклоняться вновь.

\- Нет, стоп... Стоп, я сказал!

Лестрейд замер в неудобной позе, отклячив зад и неестественно выгнув шею.

\- Все не то... - прошептал Шерлок, а потом добавил чуть громче: - Отклонись назад... Ещё... Нет, все ещё слишком близко... Нет... Нет... Да-а... Да! Вот так идеально!

Поза Лестрейда стала ещё более идиотской, но Шерлоку будто бы не было до этого никакого дела. 

\- Прекрасно! Так и стой! Теперь ты достаточно далеко, чтобы не отвлекать меня, но достаточно близко, чтобы поддерживать контакт...

\- Шерлок... Да иди ты на хер, Шерлок!

\- Фу, как некультурно...

\- А издеваться над старым больным человеком культурно?

\- Ну ты же почти повелся...

\- Я тебе сейчас поведусь! Я сейчас так поведусь!

Джон, зашедший было в гостиную, замер на пороге, сделал шаг назад и деликатно прикрыл за собой дверь.


	2. Оказывается

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Драбблик вдохновлен кавером на песню Beyounce - Crazy in love, звучавшим в фильме "Пятьдесят оттенков серого". Послушать можно здесь: http://pleer.com/tracks/13197891jw12

Шерлок бьёт наотмашь, сильно и хлестко, целясь в нос и скулы. Лестрейд вздрагивает от удара, но не отвечает.

_Давай, давай, ну же, сопротивляйся._

Он даже ничего не говорит.

Шерлок бьёт ещё раз и поводит бедрами. Член Лестрейда в нем крепок и налит кровью. Он так длинен, что на нем можно двигаться бесконечно, трахать себя им, насаживаться до самого конца, до глубины, до сердца. Почти - до сердца.

Губы Лестрейда потрескались от ударов.

_Лучше бы от оправданий. От лжи. От невыполненных обещаний._

Когда-то, в далёком детстве мама говорила Шерлоку, что если он будет много врать, на его губах вырастут бородавки. Мама тоже врала, оказывается.

Лестрейд лежит, беспомощно раскинув руки, словно мученик, и это бесит ещё больше.

Шерлок бьёт сильнее, уже не целясь, представляя, что это слова, которые он говорил, оставляют следы на лице любовника. Бесконечные звуки, бесполезное сотрясание воздуха. Потраченное время. Время **его** жизни, потраченное впустую.

Расследуя столько убийств, он пропустил свое собственное.

До какого-то момента он не задавался вопросом, почему каждый раз возвращается, почему, даже после недель игнорирования, все равно в какой-то момент не выдерживает и берет трубку.

На коже выступает кровь. Она кажется не настоящей, слишком красной, слишком густой.

_Все правильно. Фальшивка. Слова ничего не значат - и кровь тоже._

Шерлок опускает руки, вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони и встает. Полуопавший член выскальзывает из него с влажным звуком.

Лестрейд не шевелится. Возможно, потерял сознание, возможно...

_Неважно._

Его губы плотно сомкнуты, спеклись от начинающей засыхать крови.

Шерлок отходит к окну, прислоняется голым задом к подоконнику и закуривает.

Когда он наконец задумался о том, что делает, понял: начни он анализировать раньше, ничего бы этого не было. Людские отношения - глупость. Оказывается, просто чувств недостаточно.

Лучше бы мама говорила об этом.

Дым вьется кольцами, летит к потолку, распадается неаккуратными клоками.

_Кто бы мог подумать._

Шерлок тушит сигарету об оконную раму, сминает окурок пальцами, одевается и уходит.


	3. Summertime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Посвящение:** Н.Г., чью могилу я безуспешно искала.
> 
> **Предупреждение:** смерть персонажа.
> 
> **Комментарий автора:** послушать песню, идущую эпиграфом, можно здесь: http://pleer.com/tracks/2299180XrS
> 
> _Summertime and the livin' is easy_  
>  Fish are jumpin' and the cotton is high  
> Oh your daddy's rich and your ma is good lookin'  
> So hush little baby, don't you cry  
> One of these mornings  
> You're goin' to rise up singing  
> Then you'll spread your wings  
> And you'll take to the sky  
> But till that morning  
> There's a nothin' can harm you  
> With daddy and mammy standin' by  
> So don't you cry. 
> 
> _Ella Fitzgerald & Louis Armstrong - Summertime_   
> 

Мать Шерлока пахнет цветами и прибрежным песком. Ветер треплет поля её шляпы, вздымает подол юбки. Она такая красивая, что дух захватывает не только у Шерлока.

Среди песчинок попадаются крохотные ракушки. Шерлок поддевает их ногтем и рассматривает на свет. Ему шестнадцать, и он весь пошёл в мать.

Отец Шерлока даже на отдыхе занят работой. Он вечно хмурится, листает какие-то папки, очень много курит и почти не выходит из номера. Его парусиновые брюки выцвели, но не в это лето, а в какое-то другое, давнее. Он не покупал новых с окончания Оксфорда.

Шерлок лежит, лениво растянувшись на шезлонге целыми днями, и смотрит в небо. Он непрерывно думает, и здесь, возле моря, ему никто не мешает. Волны шумят в такт его мыслей.

Он представляется его матери Грегори Лестрейдом. Он в полтора раза старше Шерлока - уже взрослый, загорелый, золотой от макушки до пят. Его плечи блестят розовым, недавно обгоревшим.

Украдкой Шерлок наблюдает за ним в течение нескольких дней, но заговорить не решается. Глотает накопивщуюся слюну, дрожащими руками надевает очки, чтобы не разглядеть было направления взгляда, и с жадностью следит, как сверкающее тело мягко качают волны.

Ему впервые в жизни пусто и легко, и очень-очень страшно.

Грегори Лестрейд зажимает его в углу рыбацкого сарая два дня спустя. Пахнет солью и засохшими водорослями, рассохшееся дерево скрипит и занозит спину.

Мама ушла на городскую ярмарку, Майкрофт улетел обратно в Лондон сдавать экзамены, а отец не хватится. У них полно времени - золотистого, как кожа Грегори, искрящегося, наполненного криком чаек.

Шерлоку не хватает воздуха, ему жарко, большие сильные руки глядят его везде, там, где никто никогда не гладил, и сжимают, и пробираются под резинку плавок, и ласкают уже _там_ , где Шерлок сам себя трогал лишь изредка. Грегори Лестрейд настойчив, он шепчет что-то нежное и глупое, трется своим большим длинным членом о бедро Шерлока, и от его запаха, от его умелых губ кружится голова и дрожат руки.

Из-за рыбацкого сарая Шерлок выходит один, на негнущихся ногах, с глупой улыбкой на лице и всклокоченными волосами. Ему больше не страшно и не пусто, только очень холодно от предштормового ветра. 

Грегори Лестрейда вылавливают у мыса день спустя. Его тело уже больше не золотое, оно синее и распухшее, совсем не такое, как раньше.

"Глупая смерть, - думает Шерлок. - Не смог выплыть. Свело икру, судя по..." - и заходится слезами.

Тело так изуродовано, что опознать трудно, но коллеги полицейские говорят: есть неопровержимое доказательство - какая-то там родинка. Глупость. Шерлоку плевать на родинки, эту он все равно не видел и не помнит.

Грегори Лестрейда кладут в ящик, засыпают солью и увозят в Лондон.

Шерлок возвращается домой несколько дней спустя. 

Через пять лет умирает от "золотого укола". 

В последний миг он видит перед собой бескрайнее море и чье-то светящееся лицо, но не может вспомнить, чье именно.


	4. Вальс

Грег никогда не был хорош в танцах, а тем более в классических, но сегодня, глядя на Шерлока, съежившегося в углу посреди всеобщего веселья, он решает побороть себя и все же выйти на паркет. Как ни странно, Шерлок сопротивляется так долго и упорно, что у Грега на мгновение закрадывается мысль, будто тот попросту не умеет танцевать, но вот, стоит, словно в детстве, сжать его ладонь пальцами и потянуть на себя, заставляя встать, как его оборона постепенно начинает слабеть, а поток возмущенных фраз - таять. 

Не обращая внимание на теперь уже едва слышное бурчание, Лестрейд с хитрой улыбкой выводит своего партнера в самый центр залы (почти намеренно - под перекрестье взглядов, зная, что Шерлоку нравится внимание) и уверенно кладет руку на его талию. Шерлок - о чудо! - не прекословит, но подбирается, выпрямляет спину и отводит плечи назад, будто готовясь участвовать в соревновании по бальным танцам. Церемонно, словно под цепким взором учителя в танцклассе, он вкладывает свою руку в руку Грега и, держа подбородок под идеальным углом в девяносто градусов, делает за ним несколько пробных шагов. 

Он так напряжен и собран, что Лестрейд и сам начинает нервничать, будто они оба действительно скользят по залу с номерами на спинах, а не топчутся посреди десятка пар из которых едва ли четверть помнит, как нужно правильно танцевать вальс. Наплевав на приличия, он намеренно сбивается с ритма (за что зарабатывает возмущенный взгляд: мол, взялся вести, так веди достойно; читай: идеально) и во время секундной паузы притягивает Шерлока ближе, одним движением ломая раздражающую чопорную холодность. От неожиданности Шерлок, точно гуттаперчевая кукла, на мгновение застывает в нелепой позе: с откляченным задом, заведенными назад руками и грудью, прижатой к его груди, но тут же встряхивается мокрой собакой и выпрямляется, возвращая себе благопристойный и приличный вид. Какое-то время они борются, пытаясь делать вид, что все еще танцуют, но, в конце концов, Грег побеждает, и Шерлок не отстраняется на приличествующее пожилой паре расстояние, а остается прижатым к его груди. 

Почти беззвучно посмеиваясь Лестрейд обнимает его крепче и, положив ладонь на лопатки, начинает поглаживать, будто успокаивая большого испуганного зверя. Шерлок поводит плечами, сопит, вздыхает, вновь начинает ворчать, а потом затихает и замирает в его руках, будто ненароком прижимаясь щекой к его щеке и жарко дыша в ухо. 

Джон, чуть поодаль точно так же кружащийся с Мэри, одетой в пышное белое платье, ловит взгляд Грега, удивленно приподнимает брови и с широкой улыбкой показывает ему два больших пальца.


	5. Гиблое место

Лестрейд раздвигает тонкие ветки и выходит к краю болота, густо поросшему камышами и осокой. В воздухе витает особый, затхлый запах, мелкий прибрежный песок кажется серым из-за низкого, не густого тумана.

Деревья окружают берег со всех сторон, вековые сосны стискивают чёрную воду, будто клыки капкана, и она, повинуясь им, остаётся недвижимой.

Поднимая голову, Лестрейд надеется понять, утро сейчас или вечер, но неба не разглядеть, только в самом верху, между веток, мерцает серая хмарь. Он садится на ближайшую кочку и вздыхает, надеясь, что следующая тропинка обязательно выведет его к дороге.

Внезапно вдалеке слышится какой-то плеск, он подступает ближе и ближе, словно кто-то плывет, едва-едва поднимая голову над поверхностью. Наконец одна из кочек приподнимается, и из-под воды показывается высокий бледный лоб, обрамленный чёрными кудрявыми волосами, в которых запутались водоросли и лепестки кувшинок. Из подо лба мерцают прозрачные серо-голубые глаза, напоминающие скорее о море и горных реках, чем о непроглядной затхлой темноте болотной воды. Лестрейд лениво оглядывается, ожидая увидеть пугливого лесного зверя, но натыкается на их пронзительный взгляд и резко вскакивает.

Он сразу понимает, что перед ним не человек.

Несколько мгновений существо с презрительным равнодушием оглядывает его, а затем, настороженно сузив глаза, начинает подниматься из воды. Полностью обнаженное, оно покрыто потеками ила и нитями водорослей, но они ложатся на его бледную кожу, будто королевская мантия.

Лестрейд не может оторвать от него взгляда.

Бежать бесполезно, он знает это. Так же знает и то, что его ждёт. В детских сказках об этом всегда рассказывалось страшно, и по ночам он заходился плачем от ужаса, но сейчас он так устал и измотан, что на страх сил не хватает.

Есть только один выход.

Медленно ступая, почти танцуя, существо выходит на песок. Оно не оставляет следов, и водопадом льющаяся с него вода не достигает земли.

Не отрывая от него взгляда, Лестрейд встает на колени, и вся тяжесть путешествия спадает с его плеч.

Существо подходит так близко, что Грег может разглядеть волосы в его абсолютно гладком, словно у женщины, паху, в которых переливаются блестки воды и маленькие листочки. Устремив взгляд на этот пах, он чувствует, как существо кладет ладонь ему на голову, и закрывает глаза.

В его груди разливается тепло. Он утыкается лбом в острую подвздошную кость и прижимается губами к солоноватой коже.

Ему почти не больно.


	6. Грядущее

\- Закрой глаза, - Лестрейд не просит, он приказывает. 

Время просьб прошло, оно осталось за стенами этой спальни, в которой теперь по-настоящему душно и очень темно.

Шерлок тяжело сглатывает и повинуется, потому что знает одну-единственную вещь: Грег не причинит ему вреда. И дело не в том, что они обсудили все еще в первый раз. Дело в том, что... это Грег, и Шерлок знает его уже пять лет, знает лучше, чем себя самого.

Его лица касается что-то мягкое, шелковое на ощупь, но твердое, со скругленными линиями. Шерлок приоткрывает рот, чтобы поймать член губами, но Грег кладет руку на его лоб и останавливает.

\- Нет, не двигайся. Не смей.

В его приказном тоне столько нежности и непонятно откуда взявшейся тоски, что Шерлоку хочется открыть глаза и спросить, в чем дело, но сдерживается. У Грега часто меняется настроение, он подвержен эмоциям. Сказываются годы тяжелой работы. Он уже немолод. Нет, не нужно об этом думать, не нужно...

Головка члена вновь касается его щеки, затем носа и подбородка. Грег гладит его закрытые веки и лоб, очерчивает линию челюсти даже не пытаясь скользнуть ко рту. Он будто рисует, воссоздает заново черты Шерлока или укрепляет их в реальности, оставляя на бровях следы предэякулята.

Сердце Шерлока начинает биться сильно и часто, где-то в горле трепещет предчувствие чего-то нехорошего, будто все происходящее - знак, примета готовящегося несчастья. Он ослушивается приказа и, не открывая глаз, порывисто кидается вперед, обнимая Грега за бедра, прижимаясь щекой к его члену и яичкам.

Грег замирает, гладя его по волосам, а потом изо всех сил сжимает его голову, не давая дышать, но через несколько секунд отпускает.

Когда Шерлок просыпается утром в своей постели, Грега рядом уже нет, и его телефон недоступен.


	7. Двое в ванной, не считая окурков

Они не спали уже больше двух суток (то, что Шерлок полтора часа провалялся без сознания после отличного хука справа, а Лестрейд отключился на пятнадцать минут, завернувшись в его пальто, не считается). Не ели нормально уже... черт его знает сколько и просто нормально не отдыхали пару недель. Все тело болело (по крайней мере, у Лестрейда - возраст, может быть, Шерлок-то, вон, до сих пор козлом скачет), глаза покраснели, в желудке уже не урчало, а ревело какое-то дикое животное.

Расследование длилось уже очень давно, но сейчас перешло в активную стадию погони. Они почти схватили этого гада! Почти... Ему снова удалось улизнуть, и все, что сейчас оставалось - ждать. Желательно, в тепле, после душа и с едой в номер - так мечталось Лестрейду. Вот только Шерлок, кажется, был против. Он изо всех сил сопротивлялся запихиванию в служебную машину и увезению в ближайшую гостиницу - его все тянуло вперёд, быстрее, быстрее, быстрее.

\- Так, - Лестрейд не выдержал. - Я, конечно, понимаю, Шерлок, что у тебя в одном месте свербит, но мы уже прошляпили этого типа. Все, стоп игра. Нам нужно отдохнуть, а тебе - еще и обязательно помыться. Без разговоров, юноша, вы вывалялись в грязи как свинья.

Шерлок резко притих (возможно, обиделся, ну и хрен с ним) и не проронил ни слова до самого гостиничного номера. И даже когда Лестрейд безапелляционно втолкнул его в ванную, лишь слабо повозмущался. Наверное, и сам почувствовал усталость или просто решил, что таким безумцам как Грег проще дать, чем объяснить, почему "на хрен - это вон туда".

Лестрейд ещё пару минут послушал, стоя под дверью, как шуршит одежда и начинает литься вода, удовлетворенно кивнул и с чувством выполненного долга растянулся на гостиничной кровати.

Его глаза начали слипаться, в голове стоял приятный сонный туман, и он уже предвкушал, как заснет, а проснувшись утром закажет самый большой на свете бургер в гостиничной столовой, но его гастрономические мечты были прерваны самым грубым образом.

Ничтоже сумняшеся Шерлок, персонализированная головная боль всего Скотланд-Ярда, звал его из ванной. Да ещё так жалобно, что сердце прямо разрывалось. За те пять секунд, что понадобились Грегу на преодоление пути до двери, он успел перебрать тысяча и один вариант того, что случилось с беднягой за время его отсутствия, но реальность оказалась более прозаичной.

\- Грег, - несчастным голосом протянул Шерлок, пытаясь перекричать шум воды. - Мне нужно полотенце.

Вот чтоб вас всех и Шерлока в первую очередь! Лестрейд тихо выматерился, крикнул "сейчас" и отправился на поиски. Долго искать не пришлось: аккуратно свернутые полотенца ждали своих хозяев у изголовий кроватей. Схватив одно (не с той, на которой лежал) Лестрейд вернулся обратно и постучал. Никто не ответил. Он постучал сильнее. Снова тишина, только вода льется.

"Утонул он там что ли?" - подумал Грег и сам посмеялся над тем облегчением, которое возникло от этой мысли. Нет, без Шерлока будет... плохо. Очень плохо. Как без... Лестрейд затруднился подобрать сравнение и пообещал себе вернуться к этому как-нибудь позже.

Вздохнув, он приоткрыл, а затем и вовсе распахнул дверь, решив, что поганец сам виноват. Не хочешь, чтобы тебя видели голым - откликайся, когда зовут.

Шерлок и правда выглядел несчастным. Подтянув колени к груди, он сидел в исходящей паром воде, по которой плавало целое облако пены, стыдливо прикрывающее его наготу. Тёмные пряди облепили его лоб, делая голову слишком большой для всего остального тела.

\- Я стучал, - с возмущением сказал Лестрейд, мечтая только об одном: запустить в поганца чем-нибудь потяжелее полотенца.

\- Я слышал, - ровно отозвался Шерлок и ничего не добавил, как будто и так было понятно, почему он не откликнулся.

Что случилось дальше, Лестрейд помнил как-то не очень хорошо. Точнее, вообще не помнил. Очнулся он, уже размахивая пресловутым полотенцем и называя Шерлока инфантильным эгоистом. Собственно, причина ссоры была не так уж и важна, её могло вообще не быть, просто от усталости они оба были на взводе и злились, упустив преступника, за которым так долго охотились. Особенно, наверное, был уязвлен Шерлок с его перфекционизмом, но и сам Лестрейд чувствовал, как в груди кипит злоба. Даже не на Шерлока и не на преступника - на весь мир.

Спустя пять минут разговора на повышенных тонах (повышенных - это у Лестрейда, Шерлок довольствовался ехидным и очень обидным шипением), Грег ругнулся, махнул рукой, резко развернулся на каблуках и уже собрался было уйти, но поскользнулся в луже воды, натекшей то ли с крана, то ли оттого, что Шерлок слишком неистово плескался.

Замахав руками, будто желая взлететь, он попытался удержать равновесие, но гравитация оказалась сильнее. Да ещё и злополучное полотенце, кажется, за что-то зацепилось, потянув его вниз.

Чудом не сломав себе позвоночник, Грег приземлился прямо поперек ванной, замочив разом и рубашку, и пиджак, и брюки.

На несколько секунд повисла напряженная тишина. Лестрейд искоса посмотрел на Шерлока. Шерлок исподлобья посмотрел на Лестрейда. В воздухе уже начали нарождаться возмущенные ругательства... но тут они оба они рассмеялись.

\- Ну ты и говнюк, - сквозь смех устало пробормотал Лестрейд. - Двигайся.

Скинув только ботинки, прямо как был, в одежде (разницы-то, все равно уже мокрая), он устроился напротив завозившегося, чтобы уступить место, Шерлока. Тот больше не выглядел несчастным, напротив, едва сдерживаемая улыбка придала ему совсем уж юный и какой-то бесшабашный вид.

Устроившись поудобнее, он вдруг потянул носом и кивком указал на верхний внутренний карман пиджака Лестрейда.

\- У тебя есть сигареты, и они не промокли. Дай, - и протянул раскрытую мокрую ладонь, требовательно пошевелив пальцами.

\- Ты же бросил, - Лестрейд хитро прищурился, но пачку вместе с зажигалкой все-таки достал.

\- Ага, ты тоже.

\- Крыть нечем.

Они закурили, по ванной поплыли облака сизоватого дыма, и Грег только теперь вспомнил, что курить в номерах вообще-то нельзя. Взглянул на Шерлока... И ничего не сказал. "Ну и черт с ним, - подумал он, стряхивая пепел в воду. - Главное, чтоб сигнализации не было".

Пена уже начала оседать, но Шерлока это, очевидно, не смущало, хотя из-под мутной воды в хлопьях пепла уже виднелся его живот и узкие ступни с длинными пальцами. Чтобы как-то избавиться начавшей нарастать неловкости, Грег заговорил о чем-то отвлеченном, и Шерлок неожиданно поддержал разговор.

В это слабо верилось, но, сидя в ванной, они болтали о какой-то чепухе, и Шерлок улыбался неуклюжим шуткам Лестрейда, и даже рассказывал какие-то истории из детства. Например, как "maman" в детстве делала ему шапочку из мыльной пены или как он сказал "papa", что хочет поиграть в песочнице, а тот, чтобы оградить от контакта с другими детьми, не повез его на игровую площадку, а заказал целый грузовик песка и засыпал им несколько квадратных футов прилегавшего к дому парка.

Лестрейд смеялся до слез, представляя маленького Шерлока и его странных родителей, и, сам не зная зачем, в шутку посетовал на то, что сам не мог быть свидетелем произошедшего. Кинув очередной окурок в воду, Шерлок быстро взглянул на него, оценил его промокшую, липнущую к телу одежду, и, зачерпнув в ладонь воды с остатками пены, вылил её себе на голову.

На секунду Грег застыл, глядя, как стекает по ушам и лбу Шерлока посеревшие капли, а потом расхохотался ещё громче, чувствуя, что злость окончательно испарилась, а внезапно открывшаяся нагота Шерлока уже не смущает.

Они ещё немного посидели в тишине. Внезапно Шерлок выпрямился во весь рост и заявил:

\- Мне холодно и я хочу спать. Ты идёшь?

Глядя ему прямо в глаза и изо всех сил стараясь не скользнуть взглядом ниже, Грег откашлялся и ответил: "Конечно".

Через несколько месяцев они вновь приняли совместную ванну. Но уже при совсем других обстоятельствах.


	8. Псы

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Дополнительные предупреждения: "золотой дождь" и прочие телесные жидкости, текст из разряда "начал за здравие, а кончил за упокой". 
> 
> Комментарий автора: пока писала, слушала на репите две песни, которые пугают меня до поросячьего визга: http://pleer.com/list3878710CTJ1

Горячая струя льется прямо в лицо, и Шерлок давится, краснеет, по щекам текут слезы. Он шире открывает рот и ловит капли мочи языком, подставляет лицо, судорожно глотает.

Он не помнит, как здесь оказался.

Вокруг так темно, что он угадывает лишь силуэт Лестрейда, слышит запах и тяжёлое дыхание. Изо рта Грега пахнет алкоголем и рвотой, и Шерлоку нестерпимо хочется его поцеловать. У него так сильно стоит, что начинает болеть голова.

Где-то вдалеке мерцает зарево огней, звезды ярко сияют на небе. Они за городом, вблизи - небольшой посёлок или промышленный объект.

Лестрейд ничего не говорит. Стряхивает и тычется мокрым и вялым членом в его лицо. Шерлок с готовностью открывает рот и чувствует на языке склизкую мягкость, будто принимает в себя огромного слизня.

Он смыкает губы и начинает усердно сосать.

Последнее, что он помнит, - четверг, 25 февраля. А ещё он помнит, что сегодня март. Между этими датами - чернота.

Болят задний проход и колени. В тонкой рубашке холодно. В кронах деревьев воет ветер, только здесь, в низине, его не чувствуется, лишь трещат ветки и гудят стволы, будто кто-то рычит в темноте.

Член Лестрейда постепенно твердеет и заполняет рот. Становится трудно дышать. Нестерпимо пахнет мочой, ей пропитались одежда и волосы.

Шерлок стонет, жалобно скулит, давится большим и твердым. У него дрожат руки и кружится голова. Тёмный мир вокруг кажется бесконечным.

Он тянется к паху, и, не расстегивая брюк, начинает мять свой член. Ему хочется лечь на землю и тереться об нее, словно животному, елозить яичками по влажной жиже...

Жижа. Болотистая почва.

Зарево огней рядом. Низина. Болото. Он знает, где они находятся. Как оказались здесь - до сих пор загадка. Из темноты кто-то наблюдает за ними.

Небо не такое чёрное в вышине, на его фоне венами проступают силуэты деревьев. Рот наполняет горькое, Шерлок глотает, чувствуя, как по подбородку стекают тягучие капли. Семя Лестрейда стягивает горло и губы. Он сплевывает и вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони. На руке остаются нити слюны.

Все плывет перед глазами. Низину заполняет туман.

Резко вдохнув, Шерлок начинает кашлять, лёгкие жжёт огнём, горло болит. Когда он поднимает глаза, Лестрейд уже лежит на земле. Его голова откинута назад, лица не видно.

Шерлок протягивает к нему руку, пытается подползти ближе, но не может. Кажется, будто что-то держит его. Внезапно затылок обжигает болью, и снова наваливается чернота. Последнее, что слышит Шерлок перед тем, как потерять сознание: утробный рык и чье-то тяжелое дыхание у виска.


End file.
